The overall objective of this research project is to continue to make as complete as possible a phytochemical study of the genus Thalictrum with emphasis on the hypotensive alkaloids. The mode of action of the more hypotensive alkaloids will be studied. In addition, other pharmacological activities will be pursued. Furthermore, the isolated alkaloids will be tested for antimicrobial and antitumor activity.